


Because I Love You

by ryanismyname



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Asexual Character, Established Relationship, I just wanted to write something cute and loving okay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanismyname/pseuds/ryanismyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is asexual, but he is more than willing to help out his boyfriend. If Ray is happy then he is happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I Love You

"Okay so let me preface this by saying that I love you and this isn't about you," Ryan explained earnestly.  
He and his boyfriend Ray had been hanging out at Ryan's apartment eating dinner. Ray had a curious look on his face. What the heck was Ryan talking about?

"Its just that we've been dating for a little while now and I figured I should bring this up before.. well it came up on its own." Ryan swallowed nervously. 

"I'm asexual. I do love you but I have no interest in.. sex stuff. I hope you understand I just-"  
"It's okay. Its just the way you are. That's chill. I mean I've never had sex before so I suppose I can go longer without it.." Ray responded.

"I don't want you too though. I know you have.. urges, and I don't want to make you unhappy or anything. I don't want to make you feel like I don't love you enough, sex just really isn't something I'm into."   
Ray opened his mouth to speak, but Ryan cut him off.

"That being said, I've thought about it, and I'd be willing to do some things. I mean I'm not really into having sex myself, but I think I'd be willing to.. help you out? I guess..like I love you and I love to see you happy and ... yeah."

"You don't have to... I can take care of myself its no biggie.."  
"No, I want to. I want to try to make you happy. I feel like this would be a good way to do so."

Ryan was leaning over the table looking at Ray with those beautiful eyes of his, his honesty apparent.  
Ray on the other hand was still a bit apprehensive. "I guess we can try it sometime, if that's okay. I just wouldn't want to make you too uncomfortable or anything.."

"Its okay. Its not like I'm grossed out by sex stuff, I just don't really feel it. I love you though and I want to make you happy." Ray sighed and smiled a bit.  
"It'll be fine I promise. I'd never do anything I didn't want to." They sealed the deal with a short kiss across the table that tasted vaguely of sweet and sour sauce.

\-------

 

It was Friday night and the two men found themselves cuddling on Ray's worn couch watching Pacific Rim on tv.

Ryan had seen this movie many times before and wasn't nearly as interested in it as he was the smaller man he was currently lying with. He was so cute. His dark eyes so full of life and the adorable little tilt his mouth had a lot of the time. Just so adorable. Its no wonder Ryan had fallen in love with him.

Ray looked back at Ryan from the screen, surprised to see Ryan already looking at him. Ray let out a small laugh. "Look if you didn't want to watch the movie, you shouldn't have agreed to it. We can watch something else..?"  
"No its okay. I'd much rather watch you than a movie any day."  
Ray felt heat in his cheeks at the statement.  
"God damn you are so fucking sappy, you huge dork."  
Ray brushed his hand through Ryan's hair, smiling. He pulled him into a kiss. Sweet and slow, just like most things in their relationship.

Ray broke away for a moment to put the movie on pause. Ryan gave him a slightly curious look.   
"So.. you know that thing we talked about a few nights ago..?"  
"Mmhmm..?"  
"Well... would you like to maybe give it a shot?"  
Ryan gave a small rumbling laugh. "Of course sweetheart." Ryan leaned over and gave Ray another kiss.  
"I figure your bedroom would be a better place though,"  
"Yeah of course,"   
The two men were all smiles as Ray lead Ryan to his bedroom, their fingers intertwined.

The two men laid down on the bed, each on their side facing the other. "Remember, this is for you. Don't worry too much about me. This is all about you tonight." Ryan said. Ray nodded swiftly and went back to making out with the older gent. Ray had never gone past just making out with any of the few people he'd dated over his life and was unsure of how to proceed past just kissing. Though it did help that Ryan's solid hands were currently roaming his chest and back.

It wasn't long before Ray felt fully awakened down below.   
Ryan could feel it against his leg as they lay side by side. His hand roamed lower until it was against Ray's tented pajama pants. He gave a silent loot to Ray as if asking permission. Ray nodded happily. Ryan rubbed along the shape of Rays dick behind his pants. Ray started to breathe a bit heavier thankful for the contact but wanted more.

Ray moved his hands from where they were on Ryan's shoulders to the waistband of his own pants. He stopped and pulled away from their kissing to look at Ryan. "This good?"  
"Yeah this is fine," Ryan spoke, breathing heavier himself due to the kissing.  
"Okay cool," Ray responded, shuffling down his bottoms as Ryan's lips went back to where they were on Ray's.

Ray touched himself briefly after pulling down his underwear only to have his hand brushed away by Ryan's.  
They ceased kissing for a minute to regain their breaths.  
Then Ryan spoke up, his hand still stroking up and down lazily on Ray's hardened cock.  
"Talk to me, baby. Let me know what's good and what's not"  
Ray huffed a bit. "There's.. there's some lotion in the bedside drawer." He said panting.   
Ryan gave the boy a swift peck on the lips before rolling over to grab the bottle from the table. He squirted some on his palm before going back to his handjob.

Ray was loving every second. He loved Ryan so much and it was very nice to have someone else's hand on his dick besides his own. He was caught up in the feeling and was sure he wouldn't last too much longer. 

Ryan could tell Ray was close and sped up. The younger man beside him let out small moans of enjoyment as he did.  
"Mhhmm.. almost-... almost there.." Ray managed to say.  
A few moments later Ray was cumming onto Ryan's hand.   
Ray's breathing slowed reveling in the afterglow. Ryan kissed his lips sweetly.  
"I love you, you're so beautiful.." Ryan brushed his thumb over the tanner skin on his love's cheek.  
"Feel free to rest or go to sleep, I'm going to clean up a bit, I'll be back in a minute."

Ray nodded sleepily still coming down a bit. He felt the bed dip as Ryan got off the bed. He watched lazily as his love went to the bathroom attached to the lad's bedroom. He watched him clean off his hands of the white goop. He came back to the bed with a damp cloth to clean off everything else. Ray was sort of half asleep at this point barely noticing the small kiss placed on his forehead as Ryan cleaned him and the bed up.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this is not like all asexuals, but its good to get some variety. Not all asexuals are sex-repulsed and I think that they deserve representation as well.   
> (Also I am not entirely sure of my sexuality, but I'm like 99% sure its somewhere on the ace spectrum and this is closer to how I feel about sex stuff)  
> (also first time writing smut dont kill me)


End file.
